wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lemur Legs
“'Lemur Legs'” is the nineteenth episode of Season 3 of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on July 15, 2015. Overall it is the 85th episode of the series. The episode was written and directed by Martin Kratt. In this episode, the Wild Kratts touch down in the spiny forest of Madagascar, where they meet a family of Verreaux’s sifaka. While trying to understand how their legs allow them to move from tree to tree, Gourmand makes a few diversions to distract them as he nets the sifaka lemurs one by one for a new dish. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. The Kratt brothers find sifaka lemurs on Madgascar. Afterwards, they ask their “What if?” question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. The Tortuga lands in the spiny desert on Madagascar. A Verreaux’s sifaka jumps in front of them. Martin names the sifaka Bob. Three more sifakas jump by. After Martin names the mother Mrs. President and the baby Fuzztop, the Wild Kratts see a silhouette in the distance. The Kratt brothers think that it is an extinct lemur called Megaladapis. They creep towards it, but the “lemur” turns out to be Chef Gourmand. Gourmand, annoyed by their presence, tells the Wild Kratts that he is taking a vacation and is unprepared to do anything villainous. But after he gets out of their sight, he flings himself into his restaurant and gets into gear. He sends a message to Zach Varmitech and Donita Donata, inviting them to his restaurant to dine on “lemur legs amandine”, which calls for sifaka lemurs. To gather sifaka lemurs, Gourmand schemes to distract the Wild Kratts by creating a few “creature rescues”. The Wild Kratts are relaxing with the other sifakas in the spiny desert. Martin names the fourth sifaka Lounger. Lounger makes a short leap, and consequently, Aviva becomes curious about the sifaka lemur’s legs and plans to make a Creature Power Suit. The zealous Kratt brothers mention a technique sifaka lemurs use to move around, which they call “vertical-clinging-and-leaping”. In vertical-clinging-and-leaping, a sifaka clings onto a tree, pushes with its hind feet, and lands feet-first on another tree. While Aviva works on the Creature Power Suit, the Kratt brothers notice a radiated tortoise on a cake being carried by party balloons. To save the tortoise, Chris runs up a tree, jumps into the balloons, and he and the tortoise land on the ground. Gourmand runs off to his restaurant with Bob while the Wild Kratts are distracted by his feint. Although Bob is missing, Aviva is able to progress well on her Creature Power Suit. She tells the Kratt brothers she found out that sifaka lemurs have webbing on their armpits, which allows prolonged movement as they move from tree to tree. Suddenly, a wheel of Emmenthaler with a pygmy hedgehog tenrec in its hub rolls towards a spiny tree. Martin jumps on the wheel of cheese and prevents it from touching the spiny tree. With the Wild Kratts’ backs turned, Gourmand captures Lounger. He returns to his restaurant and sets up a miniature train with a spiny chameleon on top. He pours salt into the smokestack, and the train makes its way to a nearby river. Gourmand captures Mrs. President as the Kratt brothers try to stop the train. Koki does some analysis of the previous phenomena and finds out that Gourmand is behind these “creature rescues”. The Kratt brothers activate Sifaka Lemur Power by touching Fuzztop. They find Gourmand’s restaurant and the caged sifakas. However, the caged sifakas are a trap, and Gourmand is able to lure them onto the ground and tie the Kratt brothers’ legs up with dough. The other Wild Kratts members then arrive. Aviva duels Gourmand, Jimmy frees the Kratt brothers by pouring water on the dough, and Koki releases the sifaka lemurs. Once everyone is out of the restaurant, Koki ties balloons to Gourmand’s restaurant, and the restaurant floats up into the air with Gourmand still in it. The show transitions into the concluding live action segment. The Kratt brothers go into the spiny forest to find more sifaka lemurs. Afterwards, they conclude the episode by saying “Keep on 'lemur' adventuring; we’ll see you on the creature trail!” Characters *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z *Gourmand Only on laptop *Zach Varmitech *Donita Donata Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. *'Verreaux's Sifaka': Bob, Mrs. President, Fuzztop, Lounger *Radiated Tortoise *Lesser Hedgehog Tenrec (called Pygmy hedgehog tenrec) *Warty Chameleon (called Spiny chameleon) Live Action Images and Videos Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Tailless tenrec (called Tenrec) * O'Shaughnessy's chameleon (called Chameleon) * Ring-tailed lemur * Sickle-billed vanga (called Vanga) Live Action Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Diademed sifaka * Milne-Edwards' sifaka (called Simpona) Trivia * Gourmand can use laptops like Zach Varmitech and Donita Donata. * Chris hides behind Martin when he gets frighted. He is still there when Martin leaves, leaving Chris wide eyed. * At the end of the episode, Martin and Chris conclude saying "Keep on 'lemur' adventuring; we'll see you on the creature trail!", instead of saying "Keep on 'creature' adventuring!". References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes written by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes with Villains Category:Episodes set in Africa Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes on home video